Wishes Can Come True
by Sirius Padfoot
Summary: Harry is about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts, so that means this is a Spoiler for Book Five. Harry's not sure he want's to go back after all that happened in his fifth year but get's an unexpected letter that peaks his interests.
1. A Changed Harry

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowlings does. 

And this is a **_SPOILER_** for all of you who haven't got book Five read yet. 

**__**

Harry Potter

Wishes Can Come True

Chapter 1

A Changed Harry

By: Sirius **Padfoot

June 30, 2003

Harry's been at the Dursleys for most of the summer and he hates it as usual. _'Sixth year of Hogwarts next year.'_ Harry thought and sighed. _'I don't think I'll go. I have nothing left. Sirius is gone, mum, dad murdered. Malfoy wants me dead and Voldemort wants to murder me. The order won't tell me anything even though I'm at the center of most of Voldemort's plans. I think I'll just walk out of this house and keep walking until I walk right into him.'_ Harry thought and got up and started for the door. Then a soft hoot told him that an owl had just came into his window.

"who are you from?" Harry asked knowing the owl would say a word. He walked over and took the letter off it's leg then it flew out of the window and hooted pleased with itself about delivering it's letter safely as it flew off into the now setting sun. Harry opened the letter and to his surprise it was a fifth year Gryffindor girl that had been in the D. A. last year.

**__**

Dear Harry,

Hey Harry hope you remember me, and plan on going to school next year. I have something for you. Can't tell you now explain of the train. See you on September 1st.

Yours truly,

Marie 

Harry looked down at the letter questioningly. _'Marie will be in her sixth year too. I wonder what this means?'_ Harry wondered then sat down on his bed again and stared at the letter for a few moments. Then he got up and walked to his trunk and placed the letter on top of his robes. He walked down stairs and sat in front of the TV to watch the news with Uncle Vernon.

"Oy boy do you hear any thing of your kind?" uncle Vernon said angrily.

"No not yet." Harry said and kept his eyes on the TV.

"Boy what do you mean _'not yet.' _Are you expecting something?" Vernon asked threw gritted teeth.

"Voldemort is back isn't he. Of course I'm expecting something. Muggle's can't explain away our kid of deaths." Harry said still not looking at Vernon he found it very annoying that his uncle wouldn't shut up.

"Boy do not mention that term Muggle in my house hold." Uncle Vernon yelled.

"My name is Harry and you are a Muggle so don't get upset about it." Harry said in a very impolite way and stood up and started for the stairs to his room.

"Oy boy what happened to you at that ruddy thing you call a school?" Vernon was now standing clenching his fists.

"It's Hogwarts start calling it that." Harry said and continued to walk toward the stairs.

"I've told you never to say that in my house boy!!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "You've change completely in one year at that school." Vernon said stomping after Harry.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you don't care about any thing any more now doesn't it." Harry said and started up the stairs balling up his fists. Then there was a knock at the door Uncle Vernon walked to the door and opened it as Harry reached the top of the stairs and walked into his room.

"Hello sir. I do hope you remember me. I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my son Ron Weasley." Mr. Weasley said and smiled at Vernon.

"Oh get in here and be quiet. BOY! Get your ruddy butt down here. your kind is here for you!" Vernon said dragging the two Weasley's into the house then yelled up to Harry.

"I told you my name is Harry it's not hard to say you git. And we're wizards not 'your kind' that's so stupid." Harry yelled back and walked out of his room then looked down the stairs to the door. "Ron, Mr. Weasley." Harry said and walked down the stairs to them.

"Harry what's got into you?" Ron asked.

"Good question he's been like that ever since he got back from that ruddy school of yours." Uncle Vernon said angrily as he face turned slightly purple.

"Purple is a good color for you. And it's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said very annoyed.

"Harry come on what's up with you? Let's get your stuff." Ron said leading Harry up the stairs.

"Ron I just don't care about any thing any more. I've actually thought about just walking out of the house and just keep walking until I walked write into Voldemort." Harry explained as they started to put every thing in his trunk.

"Why would you even think of walking until to walked into you-know-who?" Ron asked not knowing about Sirius' death. Harry hadn't had the heart to tell any one. Besides saying it would make it a reality for him.

"Has no one told you about that night we went to the Ministry?" Harry asked looking a little stunned at Ron.

"No! They said it was between them and you. For a matter of fact I haven't seen Sirius at Head quartes in a long time." Ron said then noticed that Harry had sat down on his bed watching his feet. "Oy Harry what's up?" Ron asked and sat down beside him.

"Sirius died that night Ron!" Harry said in a sad and hurt voice "I was my fault. Voldemort didn't have him. He wouldn't of even been there if I didn't go off trying to be the _'hero'_. Saving the again Harry Potter…the blundering idiot." Harry said, as tears came from underneath is glasses.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought it was strange that he was never around and that Lupin seemed sadder then usual. I'm so sorry Harry. No wonder you don't care about any thing you've lost every thing to You-Know-Who!" Ron said and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well boy's are you ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked then stopped at the door when he saw Harry and Ron sitting oh Harry's bed. "What's wrong Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked seeing his tear stained face.

"Dad he just told me about Sirius." Ron said in a sad tone as he looked up at his father.

"Oh. That's why you've changed your actions here at the Dursleys isn't it Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked slightly frowning.

"Dad he wanted to walk out of the house until he walked right into You-Know-Who." Ron said in a worried tone then looked at Harry.

"Good riddins I'd say." Uncle Vernon said stepping into the room.

"Some family." Mr. Weasley said and looked at Mr. Dursley and frowned at him.

"Don't ever call me a relative to these people. Sirius was the only family I had." Harry said standing up clenching his fists in anger.

"Sorry Harry." Mr. Weasley said backing up slightly.

"Harry dad didn't mean it in a spiteful way towards Sirius." Ron said standing up beside Harry.

"I know I'm sorry Mr. Weasley. Can we get out of here please I can't stand it here." Harry said walking over and closing Hedwig's cage door then picked it up with a beautiful snowy white owl in it and walking toward the door.

"Yes Harry. Fred and George are waiting out side." Mr. Weasley said and smiled as he and Ron grabbed Harry's trunk then started down stairs after Harry.

"Hey Harry. How has your summer been. Ours has been great. Business is booming." Fred said.

"Yeah business is so good we've been able to buy dad a new car since you and Ron lost the last one." George said smiling as he pointed at the brand new Muggle car behind them.

"Hey that's great Fred, George." Harry said and smiled at the twins.

"it's thanks to you that we got started so here." Fred said and handed Harry a big rectangle shape box.

"I can't you two. I didn't want the money." Harry said shaking his head as he put Hedwig's cage on the ground.

"Harry take it or Fred and I will be insulted." George said as he watched Ron and his father put Harry's stuff in the trunk of the car. Then put Hedwig in the front seat.

"Oh all right. But if I it's a box full of money I'm giving it back to you or I'll give it to Ron." Harry said then sighed as he took the package from Fred.

"But don't open it here. Muggle's will start to wonder why we're giving it to you." Fred said and laughed slightly.

"Yeah. Thought it'd be of great use since Dumbledor's back at Hogwarts where he belongs." George added and smiled. 

"Yeah. Hey Ron are you still on the team?" Harry turned around and asked.

"Oh yes of course. Once Fred and George stopped bugging me about how I played I got pretty good didn't I. Not as good as you of course but I'm no seeker." Ron said and laughed.

"Hey dad let us do that. You're not quite used to driving yet." George said blocking the driver door.

"Oh George I want to drive." Mr. Weasley whined.

"Hey I'll drive." Ron piped in.

"We want to live pip squeak." Fred and George said at the same time and Harry laughed as he got into the back seat he had no intention of getting in to the front seat of a car the Weasley's would be driving. Then Ron joined him in the back seat thoroughly angry with his two brothers.

"Dad you're about as bad and Ron." Harry heard George said also standing in front of the Driver door.

"Fine. Scoot over Ron." Mr. Weasley said and got into the back seat with Ron and Harry.

"Close one." Fred said and walked over to the passenger side and got in. George and Harry laughed as George got into the drivers seat.

"Every one set?" George asked and smiled at the back seat.

"Yeah." Mr. Weasley groaned. And the car burst into laughter. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George just cracked up and George started the care and puled out of the driveway and drove until they were in the country area then pushed a button and the car took flight. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: hey don't worry Harry won't be this depresed for very long just give me time to get it really started. Then the fun begins. Hehehehehehe… anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**__**

Harry Potter

Wishes Can Come True

Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express

By: Sirius **Padfoot

July 2, 2003

It's now the end of summer and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are all getting ready for the trip to Kings Crossing.

"Hey Harry what made you decide to go this year? Quidditch?" Ron asked as he packed away his Nimbus two thousand and watched Harry pack away both of his Firebolts. One was Sirius' gift to him and the other was Fred and Gorges' gift to him.

"Marie. She wrote me and told me she had to give some thing to me and explain about it on the train. Cause with Voldemort out there she couldn't. I guess that's why she couldn't." Harry said then looked at Ron. "Quidditch too you know." He said and smiled

"Well Marie is being a little strange isn't she. Well I guess we'll meet her on the train lets hurry." Ron said and smiled back at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said and closed his trunk then sat on his bed and watched Ron fight with the rest of his stuff. 

Almost two hours later they had finally reached Kings Crossing and were now on platform 9 3/4.

"I wonder who the next DADA teacher is? And how Professor Lupin is doing he didn't seem too good when I was escorted out of the Department of Mysteries." Harry wondered out loud.

"Harry keep it down. No one knows who is in the Order." Hermione hissed.

"OH leave him alone Hermione." Ron said looking between her and Harry.

"Guy's always stick up for each other." Ginny said sarcastically.

"And like you girls don't, yeah right. For crying out loud you go to the bathroom in packs it's like bloody murder to get one alone." Ron said then saw Harry sort of flinch at the word murder. "Sorry Harry didn't mean it in a bad way. Just a joke." Ron said in an apologetic tone.

"There is nothing about it that can be a joke Ron." Harry said.

"Sorry Harry." Ron said and looked down at his feet as he walked.

"It's OK!" Harry said sadly and walked a little bit ahead of the others.

"Harry. Hey Harry wait up!" a girl yelled as she ran threw the crowd after him.

"Who's, there you are Marie." Harry said turning around to see a sixth year Gryffindor running up to him she has shoulder length brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "So what's this surprise for me?" Harry asked looking down at something wrapped up in her hand.

"On the train Harry. Wait till then, then I'll explain." Marie said kind of rushed then slid what ever was wrapped into her pocket.

"Marie, Marie wait up I don't know what I'm doing." A younger girl said running up to Marie.

"Melanie you were walking. Now go find your friends or something." Marie said and frowned slightly.

"Oh but sis." Melanie whined.

"Here make a new friend talk to Ginny Weasley." Marie said pushing her little sister away.

"Little sister huh. Didn't know you had one. Annoying aren't they." Ron said nodding to Ginny.

"I heard that Ronald Weasley." Ginny said angrily.

"I agree with you Ron. That one follows me every where." Marie said pointing to the young girl with brown hair and brown eyes talking to Ginny.

"That one do you mean you have more?" Harry asked.

"No just the one. Thank gosh. I wouldn't be able to stand two of them. She's a first year." Marie said.

"Be nice sis or I'll tell mum what you brought with you for that Potter boy you talk about." Melanie said.

"You wouldn't dare. I'll hex you I swear I will if you tell." Marie said turning an awful shade of red.

"You better be nice to me. Mum can do worse to you." Melanie said.

"You're at Hogwarts now there's nothing mum can do until summer. So watch it you little…" Marie said but cut off when she saw Lucas Malfoy. 

"Well hello Marie Willis seems that you've made some bad friends and you're dragging your sister with you." Lucas Malfoy said while Draco sniggered.

"Well no actually I'm not friends with any Slytherin trash at Hogwarts Malfoy. There has always been nothing but trash there from beginning to now." Marie said angering Lucas.

"I'll be telling your parents of your rudeness Marie." Lucas said.

"Go right ahead they don't like you or your no good son anyway so go right ahead. Heck I'll tell them my self." Marie said then glared at Lucas.

"See father I told you she's turned into one of them." Draco said.

"Harry do you hear something?" Marie asked looking over at Harry then winked at him.

"No do you Ron." Harry asked trying not to smile or burst into laughter.

"I don't hear any thing. Let's get our seats on the train." Ron said and got on the train followed by the others. 

"Marie you know that you're going to get in a lot of trouble when he tells Mum." Melanie said.

"Melanie I don't care I'm not marrying that dweeb Draco Malfoy I absolutely refuse to. And Mum agrees with me but she can't really stand up to a death eater now can she. Now go play with your friends and leave me alone." Marie said.

"I'm telling mum." Melanie said.

"Go right ahead. Now go some where else before I make you leave." Marie said and pulled out her wand out of her light jacket as her prof that she'd do it.

"Fine." Melanie said and turned to walk back the way they had came.

"Hey you've got an idea. Go with her Ginny." Ron said.

"All right I like her more then you anyway." Ginny said and Ron turned a nice shade of red as Ginny walked away.

"Ron you left your self wide open for that. You can't leave yourself open for comebacks like that." Marie said laughing at the color of Ron's cheeks. "Here we go this one is empty." She said and slid a door back then walked in. she sat down next to window and placed her stuff up on the rack. Ron, Hermione, and Harry did the same.

"All right we're on the train Marie." Harry said turning to her and sat down on the other side of the compartment next to the window.

"Well all right look at this." Marie said and took the wrapped thing out of her pocked then unwrapped it. It was a small statue of a dragon with seven orange balls around its feet. "It's call the Eternal Dragon. They say you can make a wish on this and it will come true. But it can't kill that's the only thing it can't do according to legend. Mum said it could bring up to five people back at one time if the wish is made properly. I thought maybe you could use it. But it only works in a magical place. I guess the train will count but mum said the best place for it to work would be Hogwarts. Mum'll kill me if she finds out I took it with out asking." Marie explained and smiled at Harry.

"Oy Harry you can get your family back." Ron said transfixed by the little statue.

"Impossible. You can't bring people back to life." Hermione said.

"Impossible for a wizard or a witch but not for a dragon. They are the most powerful creatures alive. But none are tame enough to be taught how to use their powers." Marie said and smiled at Harry after glaring at Hermione for a moment.

"I think you've spent too much time with Luna Lovegood." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

"Look I don't care if you believe it or not so shut up will you. You shot every thing down that can't be proved by a stupid book." Marie said.

"She has a point Hermione you do, do that." Ron said shrugging at her.

"I believe it when I see it." Hermione said then looked at Harry.

"Why hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'm afraid I don't know your name miss." A man said sliding the door back and standing there. He had light brown hair with some gray in it. He has tired worn out amber eyes.

"Professor Lupin I've been worried about you." Harry said standing up and walking over to him.

"Marie Willis Professor." Marie said wrapping the little statue of a dragon and placing it back in her pocked.

"Well hello Marie." Professor Lupin said and smiled at her. "Well Harry can I join you and your friends." Lupin asked.

"Of course Professor." Harry said and walked back to Ron and Ron scooted over so Professor Lupin could sit by the window. Harry sat down where Ron was and then Lupin sat down beside Harry.

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't stay in contact with you but it was hard." Lupin said looking sadly at Harry as the train started moving.

"It's OK! Professor I understand, I didn't try to keep in contact either. Though I'm glad Marie wrote me when she did or she would have missed me." Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I…I…I was on my way out of the Dursleys house to go find Voldemort." Harry said then looked down at the floor of the compartment ashamed of himself.

"Oh Harry I was afraid you'd want to do that. But Sirius wouldn't of like to see you so soon. He wanted you to live for a long time." Lupin said with hurt in is voice. "The big idiot he just had to make her mad. He never changed from school to Azkaban then a criminal on the run and he never changed." Lupin said sadly then looked out the window to the passing scenery. "I guess I owe you a thank you Marie." Lupin said then looked at her and smiled and she could see all the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"For what?" Marie asked filling sorry for the Professor.

"For making Harry stay at home and not go looking for Voldemort." Lupin said.

"I didn't know he was going to do that until just now. But he seemed as hurt and pain filled last year as you do now." Marie said in a sympathetic tone. "Sorry Professor but I thought you resigned three years ago due to your status." Marie said.

"Oh you remember that do you. Well yes I did resign but the Minister appointed me to be the DADA teacher this year since no one else will take the job afraid of Voldemort I guess." Lupin said.

"Plus the job is cursed." Ron added.

"Well the job and I should get along quite fine then shouldn't we." Lupin said and smiled.

"I was wondering when they'd bring you back Professor. You were the best DADA Teacher we've ever had. We learnt the most from you." Marie said.

"Wonder why dumb werewolf. He's a dark creature him self." Draco said as he opened the door the their compartment flanked but Crabb and Goyal as usual.

"Back off Malfoy. You're dad should be able to give a lot of insight on the dark arts being a no good death eater." Marie said standing up and taking out her wand and pointing it at Malfoy. "Now get out." She said angrily.

"You wouldn't want to lose points for Slytherin before you even get to the school now would you. Do as the lady said." Lupin said and stared at Malfoy a second before the door shut and he saw their shadows walk down the hall.

"Sorry about him Professor he's just a no good Slytherin punk just like his dad." Marie said sitting back down and putting her wand in her lap keeping a hand on it.

"You act like an Auror." Lupin said and smiled. "And like Sirius would have sort of. He would have tried to beat the pulp out of that boy." Lupin said and smiled.

"Well I want to be an Auror and I hate people who judge other with out getting to know them. The whole lot of the Malfoy's has been the same way. Judge first then torture." Marie said then smiled at Lupin.

"You sound so much like a girl I used to know. Who is your mother." Lupin asked.

"Anna Marie Kings was her maiden name now her name is Willis of course." Marie said.

"Gryffindor got out of Hogwarts in 1978. Same time I did. I thought you sounded awful familiar when you spoke. You sound the same as your mother did then. How is she." Lupin asked.

"Oh she's fine. She's widowed though. Dad died a couple of years ago some kind of heart disease. Mum talks about you very highly except when she talks about the Marauders and there torturing of Slytherin's course she thought it was hilarious at the time. And still thinks most of it is. Like when you guy's turned the in tire Slytherin's house's student's hair the Gryffindor colors cause that's who played that day Slytherin vs. Gryffindor." Marie said ands smiled at Lupin.

"I wonder how come I don't remember you in my classes." Lupin said.

"Oh don't worry you're not going nuts no one remembers me from third year back I was very quiet." Marie said and smiled.

"Then you met up with the Weasley boys and Harry here." Lupin said and smiled back at her.

"Well mainly Fred and George Weasley. I'm the one that gave them some of their ideas course some of the ideas had been done in the Marauders time at Hogwarts. The teachers didn't like it too well said it reminded them of the three most troublesome students ever to attend Hogwarts. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, course we liked be compared to you three. That just made us worst redoing some of your little pranks." Marie said happily.

"Little I really can't think of one that was little." Lupin said and smiled.

"Figure of speech Professor." Marie said.

"Oh of course." And the two just started laughing. "I'll have to give you detailed pranks we did that ought to get old Snape and McGonagall. Just don't do them around me." Lupin said and laughed slightly then looked over to Hermione who was giving him a very sever look. "Oh come now you look like Molly. What did I do?" Lupin asked.

"Oh honastly." Hermione said standing up and walking out of the compartment.

"You know she did look like me mum." Ron said and the whole compartment burst into laughter when Ron shuttered at the thought.

"Well at least you know what your mum was like during school." Lupin said and smiled at Ron.

"Yeah it's scary." Harry said. "I hope she doesn't start acting like your mother Ron. I don't think I can stand getting hugged by two Mrs. Weasley's. No offense though." Harry said and looked over to Ron.

"None taken I don't think I can take getting yelled at by two of 'em." Ron said.

"She'll be back in a few minutes I think you should get changed into your robes. We'll be at Hogsmeade station in about five minutes." Lupin said and smiled at the three remaining students. "You four can ride up to the castle with me if you wish. If not I'll be on my own." Lupin said.

"Yeah sure we'll ride with you and you can tell us some of the things you did at the beginning of term feast." Marie said and smiled.

"Defiantly. Be nice to know all the things my dad did." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron chimed in.

"Good when the train stops stay close to me and well be up at the castle before you know it." Lupin said as Harry, Ron, and Marie put on their robs on over their cloths. Hermione came in two minutes later and changed into her robes. 

"We're going up to the castle with Professor Lupin. You coming with us?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione said and smiled at them.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey hope you liked the second chapter. They are at Hogwarts but when will they use the statue? Tell me what you think of this so far by leaving a review please.

THANKS,

Sirius **Padfoot


	3. Family Reunited

**__**

Harry Potter

Wishes can Come True

Chapter 3

Family Reunited

By: Sirius Padfoot

June 14, 2004

Harry and the others had rode up to Hogwarts with Professor Lupin and were now in the Great Hall looking at the first year students for this year.

"Hey Harry. When are we going to use the Dragon?" Marie asked as she sat beside him.

"Tonight. I want Sirius back more then anything." Harry whispered to her then looked up at the Teachers table at Lupin. _'He will love this surprise too.'_ Harry thought and smiled.

"Hey Harry look at Malfoy…" Ron whispered through his laughter.

Harry turned around and looked at Malfoy then started laughing. Just now almost every one in the Great Hall was laughing with McGonagall trying to get all the first years sorted. Harry and the others looked up at the teacher's table to see that Professor Lupin was having a grand old time where as Snape was fit to be tied. Dumbledore stood up and every thing in the Great Hall got quiet.

"Who ever did this to Mr. Malfoy reverse the spell." Dumbledore said as he looked directly at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We didn't do it this time Professor… I promise I difinatly didn't" Harry said through his laughter.

"Professor you know that can't be undone until it wears off…" Remus said laughing. "Sorry sir…" He said catching the stern look from Dumbledore as he stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't by any chance had anything to do with that?" Snape asked snidely.

"Of course not what would give you that idea." Remus said trying not to laugh.

"Because you and your bloody friends did that to me…" Snape hissed in a very low angry voice as he stood up and stormed out of the Great hall with Malfoy.

"You wouldn't have any idea who did that now would you Remus?" Dumbledore asked looking over his glasses.

"No Professor. Just a copycat I suppose. Though it's been a while since I've seen that done." Remus said and laughed again trying not to look at the Gryffindor table.

"He knows…" Marie said through her laughter while hiding her want back in her robes.

"This is going to be a very long year…" Dumbledore mumbled lightly to himself as he sat down looking directly at the Gryffindor table.

Later That Night

Marie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all waited for the common room to empty before they began talking about the wish that would be made that night.

"All right what are we going to wish for?" Marie asked as she looked between the others with a quill in her hand and a piece of parchment in front of her.

"Sirius, my parents, and uhm…" Harry said as he thought for a second.

"Don't over do it Harry!" Hermione said sternly as she looked around at the others while Marie wrote the names down and looked back over at Harry.

"The Longbottoms." Ron said as he looked over at Harry to.

"Yes, great one Ron." Harry said happily. "Neville deserves some happiness too." He said and smiled at Ron.

"Oh all right. But that's it! No more." Hermione said as she crossed her arms slightly annoyed by the two boy's.

"Right, now we have to say this together. All of us!" Marie said as she looked at Hermione very sternly.

"Well get on with it then." Hermione said as she looked down at what Marie had written on the paper. She then looked over at Marie skeptically. "You mean we have to read that. It's rediculas." She said then looked over at Harry and Ron.

"Come on Hermione. If it gets Harry's family back I'll say anything no matter how dumb it sounds." Ron said looking at Hermione pleadingly.

"It's all right Ron, I could understand if Hermione didn't want to…" Harry said sadly as he looked back down at the paper.

"I'll do this for Harry." Hermione said as she looked at Marie. "Well let's get this over with shall we." She said and smiled lightly.

"Right, we can summon the dragon in here." Marie said and smiled as she stood up and walked over to the middle of the common room. She sat the dragon statue in the floor. "Come on then." She said and smiled as she motioned for them to come over to her.

"Should we stand so close to it?" Ron asked skeptically as he walked over and looked down at the statue.

"We'll be fine. All right we have to say this at the same time." Marie said holding the paper out in front of her so the others could see it.

"Right go on." Hermione said as she looked over Harry's shoulder at the paper with Ron on the other side of Marie.

"On the count of three… one…two…three…" Marie said.

**__**

We four summon the Eternal Dragon to grant our wish and to make what has been done wrong to us, right! By bringing Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black back to life and Mrs. and Mr. Longbottom, Neville's parents to return to their normally sane lives with their son, to this exact room at this exact point in time, to correct this great unjust!

They all said at the exact same time. The dragon statue started to glow a light blue color then the light pulsed to a bright blinding red. "It shall be done!" a mistirious voice said from the statue.

When the light vanished 9 people were standing in the Gryffindor Common room. The four students, A man with messy black hair and brown eyes with glasses about like Harry's. A young woman with long reddish hair with green eyes, another man with shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes. Then Harry saw the two Longbottoms from St Mungo's Hospital.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled happily as he ran forward and hugged his godfather tightly. "It worked. Thank the heavens." He said as he looked up at a completely confused Sirius who had wrapped his arms prtectively around Harry.

"What in bloody hell is going on Harry?" Sirius asked confused as he looked around then down at Harry.

"Harry!?" The older looking version of Harry said. "Sirius… What's going on. Our son is a baby…" the man said confused.

"James!?" Sirius jumped as he spun around still hugging Harry lightly. "My god it is you…Lily…" He said then reached out and pulled them into a hug too.

"Mum, dad…" Harry said happily as he looked up at the three as he hugged them.

"I'm confused…" The young woman said as she looked at James and Sirius then down at Harry.

"Lily, James this is your son Harry Potter." Sirius said and smiled brightly down at Harry. "I can't believe this…What's going on?" He asked completely confused by now.

"Sirius we brought you back…all of you. Well we gave you to your sanity back. Neville is up in the 6th year boy's dorms if you'd like to see him." Harry said and smiled brightly at Lily and James then Sirius.

"What do you mean Harry? Brought us back?" James asked confused as he saw the Longbottoms run up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"It was Marie's idea. She had the dragon statue." Hermione said after finally collecting herself.

"Yeah…Marie…wait where'd she go?" Ron asked confused as he looked around.

"Marie…" Harry said then looked over at the corner they had been and saw her sitting by herself sadly. Harry walked over to her curiously to see what was wrong. "Marie is something wrong?" he asked once he got to her side and looked down at her.

"No Harry every things fine. Glad to see you're family back." Marie said and smiled weakly as she hugged him lightly. "Well I'm tired so I'll talk to you in the morning." She said then smiled at every one else. She walked up to the girls dorms.

"Mum, Dad these are my best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry said and smiled lightly. "And that was Marie Willis." He said motioning towards the girl dorms.

"Harry we're still confused…" Sirius said as he looked at James and Lily then back at Harry.

"A magical statue brought you back because we made a wish on it." Hermione said logically as she looked at them all then smiled. "Glad to see you again by the way Sirius." She said and laughed lightly.

"You know her she didn't think it'd work of course." Ron said smiling brightly.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron…" Remus said as he walked into the common room watching his footing so he wouldn't fall. "Dumbledore said… You… Had a surprise for me…" H said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Moony!" Sirius said happily as he looked back at Remus.

"Oy Sirius… What's… Oh to bloody hell with it…" Remus said then ran over and hugged Sirius. "James… Lily…" He said stunned as he pulled them into a hug as well.

"Remus… my gosh you've changed." James said and laughed lightly as he pulled back and looked at him.

"Oy Sirius how are you alive? James you and Lily have been long since dead…" Remus said confused.

"These three here did it. They brought us back with a girl named Marie's help. And not just us…but the Longbottom's too." Sirius explained with a smile.

"Dumbledore should see this…" Remus said and smiled brightly at his friends then turned to Harry and motioned him over.

Harry walked over to Remus then smiled up at him. "Yes Professor?" He asked curiously.

"I know you weren't thinking of me when you did this Harry but thank you so much. It's a dream come true." Remus said pulling Harry into a hug and smiled as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oy Remus you were the first person I thought of while doing all of this. Not my self but you." Harry said and smiled as he hugged Remus lightly.

"That's right Remus. We did think of you. Course Hermione and my self thought of Harry first and foremost. No offense though Professor." Ron said with a small smile across his face.

"You have very loyal friends there son. Like I had with my two best friends." James said and smiled at Remus and Sirius.

"If you had said three dad I would have cursed you." Harry said and laughed lightly. "I'm so glad to have you all back." He said and smiled.

"Don't mention that rat Harry…" Sirius said annoyed.

"I didn't mention him Padfoot you did." Harry said and laughed lightly at his godfather. "Well at least you are a free man again Sirius. The ministry has to give it to you now." He said and smiled brightly.

"He has a point Padfoot. They have to give it to you." Remus said happily. "No that'll tick old Snape off." He said and laughed.

"Snape… He's still around… and what do you mean free man, son?" James asked completely confused as he looked over at Lily who seemed the same.

"Professor Snape is head of Slytherin House and Potions master at Hogwarts. Been after DADA for years." Hermione said in explanation about Snape.

"Professor… How'd oh never mind I'll figure that one out later." James said slightly angry.

"I was in Azkaban Prison for 12 years after you and Lily died Prongs. For your murders and the murder of twelve Muggle's and Peter." Sirius said and bit out Peters name angrily.

"Of course Sirius didn't do any of that." Harry said and smiled brightly over at his parents from Sirius side.

"How come you trust him so much son?" James asked slightly confused. "You never knew him and you trust him… I know you had to hear of those lies about him…" he said very confused.

"Dad I tried to kill him when I first met him…" Harry said sadly. "Then they explained and I have trusted them since them. Well I've always trusted Remus…" Harry said as he looked down at the floor.

"Harry we've been close since. Don't worry about it." Sirius said placing his hand on top of Harry's head lightly.

"I got you kill… Just like mum and dad..." Harry said sadly walking away from them over to a chair in front of the fire and plopped down.

****

__

Authors Note: Hey sorry it's been so long but I'm trying to get all my stories updated. Haha… school, work, then sleep, I don't have much time on my hands especially when I'm talking to my husband…haha.


End file.
